


The Knife Game Song

by Idontcare1835



Series: Dick Grayson Works [18]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idontcare1835/pseuds/Idontcare1835
Summary: Dick plays the knife game song.
Series: Dick Grayson Works [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841428
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	The Knife Game Song

\--3rd P.O.V.--

The thud of the knife hitting the table, echoed around the living room in a steady beat. His hand was spread out on the coffee table, his other hand gripping the knife that his 'mothers' had gifted him for his last birthday. The knife hit the space just before his thumb for the second time before he started singing. 

"Oh, I have all my fingers,  
The knife goes chop chop chop,  
If I miss the spaces in between my fingers will come off,

"And if I hit my fingers,  
The blood will soon come out,  
But all the same, I play this game cause that's what it's all about,"

The tapping of the knife started to increase as he started singing the next verse,

"Oh, chop chop chop chop chop chop,  
I'm picking up the speed,  
And if I hit my fingers then my hand will start to bleed."

Robin slammed the knife into the table, right where his hand had been only seconds ago. Feeling the prick of being watched he glances up. Only to find his team and some of the League staring at him, dumbfounded. Expect for Batman who only glared at his son. 

"I thought I told you to stop that," Batman chided, "do you want me to take away that knife?" 

"Do you really think agent A or the others would let you?" Robin smirked up at his mentor, knowing full well he was right. Batman rolled his eyes.

"No, but I can take away patrol..." Batman trailed off at Robin's annoyed glare.

And the matter was solved, Robin didn't play the knife game ever again. Until a certain blizzard that cut out the power, but hey he needed something to do to pass the time. 


End file.
